El Alma Perdida
by Lala Satalin Deviluke
Summary: La historia de Maron a la cual su corazon es un calmario
1. Alma 1

**El Alma Perdida **

-

-

-

**By Lala Satalin Deviluke **

-

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+

_Cuando pienso en ti solo hay alguien en que puedo confiar. Ahora me has traicionado, solo pensé en amarte una vez, solo eso. Y ahora lo compruebo y eres, un mentiroso, confíe en tu palabra ciegamente y solo me utilizaste, ahora no sé que pensar no como debo, no soy la misma chica que tu por primera vez viste y hablaste, eres un mentiroso. Chiaki ¿por qué?. Porque me utilizaste, solo por que era Jeanne. Es algo que nunca te lo perdonare. Pero ahora no sé que pensar, es mi alma, es la que pide justicia en cambio mi corazón pide más que eso. Te quiere, te ama, todo contar que tu no te vallas, pero eres lo peor en el mundo. _

En eso Maron estaba en su clase de armonización consigo misma para reflexionar cuando se entero que el amor de su vida es realmente Sinbad. Al chico por el cual siempre amo y ahora su delirio, lo desprecio en lo mas profundo de su alma. Pero no, ahora es como una guerra que ganara orgullo de Maron o su corazón de que quiere ser libre, como el viento para poder decirle lo que siente.

_Ya no mas Maron, eres una chica a la cual tu corazón tendrá que ser de otro. Por que esa persona que dijo quererte es mas un mentiroso. Que nunca te amo, y te utilizó nada mas que eso. Ahora es solo alguien del pasado, ahora debe estar en otro país, saboreando de haberme quedado enamorada de él pero ya no se que pensar. Mi corazón no es fuerte, es algo que nunca ha pesado, y pensare jamás. _

_**Ahora tu alma Perdida **_

_**Y tu corazón destrozado **_

_**Por alguien que amaste **_

_**Y que él te engaño. **_


	2. Alma 2

**El Alma Perdida**

-

-

-

**By: Lala Satalin Deviluke **

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+

_Mentir si, tal vez la engañe. Solo la utilice, pero será verdad que alguna vez la quise. Para saber yo creo que si fue algo muy emocionante al saber que con ella puedo compartir mi vida, de esa forma tan especial, no lo puedo creer._

_Enamorarme de Maron o mejor dicho la reencarnación de D́Arc Jeanne. Pero algo en mi corazón quiso decir algo mas que te amo, te quiero, ó te adoro, era como decirle esa gran verdad. Pero si algo salio mal como siempre. Ella me rechazo diciendo que le era un mentiroso, de como engañarla, que solo era para aprovecharme de ella o mas bien de la situación. Pero no era verdad, ahora que me he escapado de mis problemas, ahora solo pienso más en ellos y no lo puedo soportar mas es algo que he buscado yo mismo, pero de que me sirve seguir para adelante si solo no he encontrado nada. Solo en unos malditos problemas que debería. de hacerle frente nada mas._

_Pero como puedo decirle a Maron cuanto la quiero, cuanto necesito de su apoyo. Y si me fui no es por que me haiga burlado de ella, solo fue que me escape de mis sentimientos, como puedo decirle cuanto la amo y necesito estar con ella. No creo que ella acepte fácilmente estar conmigo después de todo lo que le hice en ese momento, me aproveche de ella, eso debe estar pensando. Ahora soy un tonto en dejarla y en huir,_

_**Se quiere y se ama**_

_**Pero nunca se engaña,**_

_**Cuando hay amor, hay perdón**_

_**Pero se ve, que aquí solo hay dolor.**_

_**De una mentira que se podría reparar,**_

_**A la cual nunca se reparo**_

_**Para esta persona Chiaki.**_


	3. cuando supe de tu hida ya no te ame mas

kamikaze kaitou jeanne  
  
cuando super de tu huida de hay ya no te ame mas  
  
  
  
by sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi  
  
  
  
***********  
  
bueno que puedo decir yo, nada solo por que te marchaste, algunas vez te ame. si yo miyako la reclamona. por todo en todo su sentido de la palabra. pero me da risa como me enamore de ti chiaki, es algo que nunca mas podre saber por que te marchaste, fue. por mi no, no lo creo.  
  
alomejor fue por maron, si eso deve ser. como ella, ella es mas bonita, es mas destacada. en eso por que no enamorarse de ella, si fuera hombre, aria exactamente, lo mismo. que tu enamorarme, de ella. pero que horror yo soy mujer y no hombre pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, que mas no se soy algo, torpe para pensar, en mis sentimientos, es algo rediculo, hablar contigo, mismo o no, bueno algo estoy segura.  
  
que ya por tu amor, no vale. me olvide de ti ya ah pasado, 2 años y medio sufriendo, por tu amor. con eso tengo un novio, hermoso que le devo, todo de haberte olvidado, por que si no estarria, todavia en una cama, llorando por tu partida, sin desirme. odio ni nada, solo lamento a maron, como esta, destrosada, sin saber, se ti. algunas veces te maldigo, por lo que les ah hecho a maron.  
  
destrosada, sin vida, derrumbada, sin saber. que hacer ya ni sale nada solo por ti ayer en la tarde me acababa, de cvonfesar el amor, que te tenia solo a ti. por eso nunca me dijo cuando estaba con ella, por que lloraba y nunca, me dijo. que fue por ti. solo espero que si maron encuentra alguien, especial sea, mejor que tu y que no la aga sufrir.  
  
si la haces llorar, lo sabes pagar  
  
solo que con ese dolor, seras infeliz,  
  
no te desean el mal, pero solo que reacciones  
  
por que aqui te espera alguien muy especial  
  
a la cual te vela noche y dia.  
  
a la cual, nunca te desamparara.  
  
  
  
continuara...  
  
*************** n/d/sys/r/r:holaaaa bueno este ya estan siendo. los ultimos capitulos, de el supuesto gran fics, espero que les guste a todos este capitulo, por que me guta esta dicha serie, y espero que alguna vez en su vida la traigan para latinoamerica (solo espero) y bueno los dejo  
  
  
  
atte.  
  
  
  
sakura yolei sora  
  
ruki makino  
  
(sys) (ruri) (izumi) 


	4. maron ya por favor deja ya de llorar

kamikaze kaitou jeanne  
  
maron ya por favor deja ya de llorar  
  
by sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi  
  
  
  
*********  
  
por que, por que a ella. a la chica mas buena, del mundo a la cual la concidero de las mejores, por que solo por ese chico chiaki solo por el, como siempre, no lo maldigo nada. pero solo quiero hacer algo, contal de que no llore por ese chico, a la cual me destrosa verla asi, es algo muy cruel, me gustaria ayudar en algo para aliviar el dolor de ella.  
  
pero, como con otro chico. valla seria mas facil si ella, salia como siempre, cuando ese chico, si estaba pero ahora siempre, aqui y ahora ya no hay jaque mate, por que ya no hay en que anunciar. pero bueno como ayudare a maron nisiquiera su amiga, miyako a podido, con ella. que vamos hacer me duele mucho que esta haci espere, un momento maron no esta aqui  
  
en eso finn, llama a maron a lo cual la ve, solo que mas deprimida del mundo en lo cual maron, solo la mira y con un sonrisa sin vida, le responde al ada.  
  
sabes, finn que voy a salir. por que ya no puedo mas, encerrada, es a donde mas sufro y si salgo quisas no piense, tanto en el por que solo, seria una desgracia pensar tanto, pero bueno que se le puede hacer-habriendo la puerta, sale en eso finn, se pone mas alegre ver a su amiga y compañera, salir para olvidarse. de ese sujeto que la hecho sufrir, hace mucho tiempo.  
  
solo, espero que con la persona que maron, se tope sea feliz, por que si no me destrosaria, que habriera, esa puerta todavia, triste y aun mas melancolica, por no saber nada de el.  
  
  
  
se escapan, los milagros  
  
se va todo lo que se ve que funciona  
  
se ve que hay alguna escapatoria muy escasa  
  
pero muy pronfunda en lo demas  
  
pero vez si llega y se va  
  
por donde lo veas hay algo mas  
  
y si lo encuentras mejor sera  
  
se borran las tristesas por lo general  
  
pero si perduran  
  
ya no se podra hacer nada mas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
continuara....  
  
**************** n/d/sys/r/r:bueno capitulosssss, finalessss solo quedan dos exactamente, que bueno que este me esta quedando. mejor de lo, que parece, ser asta a mi me da penita, pero bueno ^^ hay que ser positivo, por que esta pareja no va a morir, solo es una pequeña gran prueba para los dos, que acaba de comensar.  
  
  
  
atte.  
  
sakura yolei sora  
  
ruki makino  
  
(sys) (ruri) (izumi) 


	5. chiaki por favor anda con tu verdadero a...

kamikaze kaitou jeanne  
  
chiaki por favor anda con tu verdadero amor  
  
by sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi  
  
  
  
************** solo pensar, que mi amigo chiaki esta sufriendo, por que la chica que mas amo, no ah podido ver y añorar, durante esto 3 años, y solo que no ah buscado una pareja, por ella pero. aloemjor ella deve estar con otro haciendola, feliz, y olvidandose de mi amigo, y finn como estaara ella, que pasara si ella me viera me recordaria, le gustaria, creo que no, pero yo si a ella, es algo que no puedo, evitar desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que si me enamore, demasiado.  
  
solo espero que esta, situacion no dure por la eternidad, y que se mueran sin verse, seria muy malo solo me gustaria, apoyarle, y darle alguna idea, para que se alegrarla, pero cada vez que doy una, menor la piensa, por que siempre, responde con un no, solo se hace que se le olvido, pero no admite, que si le gustaria, hacer pero que es lo que vesa, chiaki se a levantado, de la cama. a la cual no salia desde una semana, entera.  
  
chiaki te levantaste, que bien. que es lo que te paso-acess le pregunto, intrigado a la respuesta que le daria chiaki, pero en cambio el solo le sonrio amargamente, y solo respondio al comentario de acess  
  
nada, solo me levanto. por que me voy del pais. a donde nunca deveria, de haber escapado, nunca-acess al alegrarse, solo se alegro por dentro muy fuerte y por fuera solo le sonrio a su amigo, haciendo que chiaki, hiciera lo mismo. aunque no tan alegre que digamos.  
  
  
  
  
  
dice que se quieren y se aman  
  
pero a la vez uno de los dos se odian  
  
pero en realidad solo estan sentidos  
  
de no haberlo reparado a tiempo  
  
dos parejas unidad  
  
son mejores que separadas  
  
que la amistad los union  
  
y que el amor nunca los separara  
  
y cuando sea el tiempo de la verdad  
  
es mejor perdonar que pelear  
  
y cuando se quieren nadien los detendra  
  
  
  
  
  
continuara....  
  
  
  
********************  
  
n/d/sys/r/r:hola bueno snif snif ^~^ el penultino capitulo snif snif bueno el ultimo tratare de hacerlo lo mas reomantico. que pueda, aunque creo que no podre ^^¡ (soy muy mala para el amor ) bueno deseenme suerte por el ultimo capitulo del gran fics "el alma perdida de maron" (aunque nada que ver con el fics el titulo ^^¡) bueno, besitos bye  
  
  
  
atte.  
  
sakura yolei sora  
  
ruki makino  
  
(sys) (ruri) (izumi) 


	6. solo la union nace el amor capitulo fina...

kamikaze kaitou jeanne  
  
solo la union nace el amor  
  
by sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi  
  
***************  
  
yo aqui, parada en mi oscuridad, solo por pensar en ese chico. alocual me rompio el corazon, de una agarrada solo puedo, pensar que el deve estar con una chica, a lo cual le quiere, le ame y a mi, que se valla al infierno, con tal ya me utilizo, en todo sentido. y no puedo dejar de pensar en el, es algo que nunca podre, hacerlo y espero que el sea. muy feliz aunque no sea conmigo.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
bueno, aqui estoy, no se que ago aqui estoy nervioso de vera solo por 3 años que no la veo, es algo que mi corazon es como latiera. a mil por hora es algo increible, lo que puede hacer el amor contigo es allgo increible. pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, pero esyoy nervioso deveria de haber traido a acess conmigo, para que me ayudaran con estos nervios, que me estan matando. pero al parecer, no lo logro entender.  
  
*************  
  
bueno aqui estor, en la ciudad de mi bella finn que tengo deseos de verla, y decirle cuanto la quiero, pero me dira que no yo creo, que si por que nunca, me ah mirado, como algo mas que su amigo, si eso deve ser pero que estoy haciedno, ya llegue a su puerta. no puede ser me atrevo oi no a tocarla. pero si me rechaza y me dice que me large solo lo. podre comprovar, so toco esta puerta.  
  
en eso acess toca, la puerta a lo cual. nadien la abre, pero en eso. el sigue tocandola pero al no haber respuesta del departamento, en eso entra, y vi que no hay nadien. en eso empieza halar.  
  
alo. hay alguien aqui por favor respondame-de hay nadien, le respondia al comentario de acess en eso el sigue recorriendo el departamento a lo cual, en eso hace un comentario a vos alta.  
  
va las mujeres, alomejor salieron, como siempre, hacer sus compras-en eso al terminar su comentario se da vuelta y se encuentra con finn, en eso acess se asusta muy rapido, por que la chica se veia inrritada al verlo, en eso se hacer y le da una cachetada a lo cual se pone a llorar. en eso acess reacciuona y le dice.  
  
que te pasa finn, tu no eres asi que te sucede finn-de hay la chica le corre el brazo del bruscamente, a lo cual ella le empieza a gritar.  
  
tonto, como se te ocurre venir ahora durante de 3 años de desaparecido, no vez que maron esta muy triste tonto¡¡¡ ella, llorando por tu lindo. amiguito vez eres otro tonto que le gusta hacer sufrir a una mujer-ya mas clamada, acess denuevo reacciono. pero esta vez enojado por el comentario de la pequeña ada.  
  
para que tu sepas, finn maron no era la unica que lloraba, por que si no lo sabia. chiaki tambien lloro, por ella y lo que mas le dolio, fue separarse de ella, por escapara de sus problemas, y por eso el esta aqui, para arreglarlo, que ya deveria, de haberlo. hehco pero por un cobarde a recharzarlo, se fue-de hay finn comprendio, lo que le estaba diciendo, en eso solo finn se hacerca a acess y el rojo. como un tomate le responde al abraso, y si darse cuenta, los dos se miran. a la cara por un momento, a lo cual, los dos se hacercaban mas y mucho, mas y sentia, si olor a manzanilla y a flores secas, y el aroma de cada uno, solo para darse un tierno beso, y apasionante de los dos.  
  
sabes, que esto, lo esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo finn, te quiero. decir que te quiero, y no pienso dejarte nunca-finn al escuchar las. palabras del acess con la sinceridad, mas profunda lo abraza de nuevo y le reponde.  
  
claro, que yo tambien, tontito. y disculpame, por no darme cuenta, antes pero mi orgullo, era mas fuerte a lo que sentia, por ti me perdonas-acess sin responder, ni nada solo le dio, una afirmacion con la cabeza en eso finn al saber que si, estaba mas contenta y aliava solo. por que esta pareja se habia unido.  
  
  
  
se sabes perdonar, sabes amar  
  
y si sabes, todo lo que se quiere no habra nadien que los separe  
  
con la cancion, de los novios juntos se iran  
  
al paraizo, con el amor eterno  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
que mas puedo, hacer solo se que me puedo sentar en estos culumpios, y mirar las estrellas es de muy de noche, y no quiero regresar a casa es muy temprano, para hacerlo. de vez en cuando, tendre que hacer otras cosas. miaralas es como si estuviera. con el lo estraño, mucho no se que hacer es algo, muy doloroso, no se a donde se fue, y nada solo se que el ya deve haberme olvidado,  
  
si me olvido, de ti seria el peor castigo obtenido si quiero, tu amor luchare por logar un, camino de arcoiris, mostrandome tu corazon y puedo tu alma este perdida, ya habra alguna solucion. mi querida maron, contigo yo estaria si no me negaras al estar con voz mi corazon se alagraria por completo.  
  
hay alguien que nos separar nunca, por que hay una union de mi corazon con el tuyo es algo increible esperar por el uno y el otro solo para esto para unir algo que nunca devio ser separado.  
  
de hay maron reacciono, al escuchar la hermoisa, melodio que provenia, y era de la persona que nunca, se le ocurrio imaginar pero si el estaba hay solo, para ella.  
  
chiaki, que haces tu aqui, se supone que deves tar lejos, y no aqui-chiaki, le tapo la boca con un solo dedo comprendiendo, que eso era un error de el.  
  
disculpame, maron nunca crei que decirte la verdad, te provoicaria, tanto daño y sufrimiento por mi lo siento, mucho-apenado, maron comprendio que no todo, el odio era realmente edio, era un amor solo eso, un amor infinito, a el solo, que dsificilmente fue madurando, pero ahora sabe que si maduro, y en eso solo atinoi a perdonarlo, por lo que le habia causado.  
  
en eso chiaki, solo se hacerca, a maron la toma por la cintura, al cintir el calor, de cada uno, ver como cada uno se va hacecando, cerrando los ojos lentamente, para que esa sensacion, nunca se olvidara, de casa uno sentir, el aroma de la noche, y el viento como mesia, la hojas, y las planta del arrevedor de la pareja, y como ella se consumia, a una tierno y dulce, beso solo para que al final, fuera algo maravilloso.  
  
promete que nunca, te iras por favor chiaki-tiernamente el se hacerca de nuevo besandola en su mejilla respondiendole.  
  
claro que no, maron contigo sin ti durante los 3 años, fueron mucho para volverme a separarme, de ti no creo que nunca-en eso el le toma la mano proseguido de ella, en eso los dos se van caminado. sabiendo que nunca, se separaran y que siempre se querran aunque el destino, le jugo una mala jugada.  
  
ten esperanza por que al final saldra como quieres que pase  
  
si no confia, que tu amor sera siego hacia a ti  
  
cada vez que quieras besarlo besalo de la forma, que quieras demostar  
  
por que si se va te dejara el recuerdo de sus labios en tu boca por la eternidad  
  
y si no te ah pasado, nada espero que algun dia llegue el amor para ti  
  
por que de hay sabras como luchar por tu amor.  
  
  
  
  
  
****FiN****  
  
  
  
***************************** n/d/sys/r/r:holaaaaa snif, sinf, snif bueno eh terminado con el fics bueno si se es algo cortito. pero bueno a mi me encanto y espero que a ustedes, tambien yo no espero que me mande, review pero si la persona, le gusto y quiere mas por favor no duden en poner un review, por que estaria encantada que le aiga gustado mi fics. bueno los dejo y espero que les aiga gustado ¡¡asta la proxima!!  
  
  
  
atte.  
  
sakura yolei sora  
  
ruki makino  
  
(sys) (ruri) (izumi) 


End file.
